elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Stars
There is a wide variety of stars in Elite: Dangerous which are classified by types and subtypes. A star system can have more than one star, some of which may not be used to refuel with a Fuel Scoop. Stellar Classification Each star or dwarf in Elite: Dangerous has an identifier for its classification which conforms to the Morgan–Keenan (MK) classification system. For example, the Sun of Sol has the classification identifier: G2 V Each identifier consists of three components: #Spectral class: A capital letter out of the sequence: O, B, A, F, G, K, M. (A helpful real-world mnemonic for remembering this is, "Oh Be A Fine Girl, Kiss Me.") This mainly specifies the temperature ranging from O'' (hottest) to ''M (coolest). Other letters specify extensions to this classification system, namely: W, L, T, Y, C, S,'' D.'' A few of those classes have subclasses such as'' DA, 'DB 'and 'DC 'as subclasses of' D.' #Spectral subclass: Each letter class is then subdivided using a numeric digit with '0''' being the hottest and 9'' being the coolest. #Luminosity class: A luminosity class is added to the spectral class using Roman numerals.This classifies the stars by its spectral characteristics considering color and brightness. Those spectral characteristics provide information about the type of the star: *''0 '''or '''Ia for hypergiants *''I'' for supergiants *''II'' for bright giants *''III for'' regular giants *''IV'' for sub-giants *''V'' for main-sequence stars (''most of the known stars belong to this class) *VI'' for sub-dwarfs *''VII'' for white dwarf Thus, G2 V means: The Sun is semi hot (G), it belongs to the hotter stars (2) in class G and it is considered as a so called main-sequence star (V). Some stars also have a luminosity subclass, indicated after the main luminosity class. For example, a B5 III'a' star would be a particulary bright Blue-White giant, while a B5 III'b' would be a less bright giant, and a B5 III'ab' would be somewhere in between. Any luminosity class can have a subclass, although the difference between a B5 IIIa and a B5 IIIb would be much more noticeable than between a M5 Va and a M5 Vb. Star Types Other Stellar Information Black Holes * Very Rare Note: Obviously going near a black hole is not a good idea, but in the game they are not as dangerous as you may think. When approaching the anomaly you will only take heat damage until your ship drops out of Supercruise, and when you re-activate supercruise, it simply asks you to aim to an escape vector to get away from the black hole. Supermassive Black Holes * Fuel scoop-able: No * Unique Note: Sagittarius A is the unique Supermassive Black hole of the galaxy and can be found in the galactic core. Pulsars In-game description unknown, only one discovered by the community. * Fuel scoop-able: No * Legendary Note: It is not certain if pulsars are in the game or not. Crab Pulsar, one of known pulsars in our galaxy, is described in the game as a neutron star which is technically correct as pulsars are a special kind of neutron stars with fast spin. Category:Celestials